


Foxy

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, Happy Go Cousy, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Future fic with married Cousy and an outsider's PoV.





	Foxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> I saw the following Tweet shared on Tumblr, and just had to write it (but with a Cousy twist): _While bartending today, a guy comes in, hands me $40 and says 'a woman in a green hat and black shirt is coming in later that's a FOX. tell her drinks on me'. Later she comes in and I tell her about it. She starts laughing and says 'That was my husband.'_

There was a brief lull in the early lunchtime rush when a young woman in her 30s came into the bar where I work and handed me forty dollars. “There’s a guy with receding hair, and wearing a light grey suit, a pale blue button down, and a darker blue tie coming in later. He’s an absolute fox, so tell him the drinks are on me.”

I took the money, memorising the description she’d given me, then watched her go back out. She was a bit of a fox herself, I reckon: shoulder length dark hair with bangs brushing her eyebrows, dark brown eyes that anyone could drown in, and a dark red suit with, if I’m any judge, no shirt or bra underneath it – I could easily see the curves of her breasts when she leaned across the bar to give me the money, and I was definitely a bit turned on by the sight. I couldn’t help thinking it was lucky I’m not a guy, or my interest would be way too obvious.

“I’ll tell him,” I promised, and she smirked in a really sexy way that made my entire body flush with heat, then she nodded and strode out like she was about to take on the entire world and kick its ass if it gave her any trouble. 

Five minutes later I was grateful when my boss told me I could take my break, and I headed straight for the staff bathroom to deal with the ache between my thighs.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

It was about 45 minutes later that a man matching the young woman’s description came into the bar and seated himself on a stool, catching my eye as I finished serving a trio of rowdy young men who were celebrating someone’s 21st birthday.

“I’ll have a scotch, ice, no lemon,” he told me.

I nodded, then showed him the two twenty dollar bills the young woman had left with me, and I told him what she’d said, including the bit about him being a ‘fox’. He started laughing, and I raised my eyebrows as I wondered what the joke was.

“That was my wife,” he told me once he’d stopped laughing enough to talk. “She does this quite often.”

“Oh,” I said, thinking that it was actually kinda romantic of her.

“She seems to have a kind heart,” I said as I made up his drink. “Although you wouldn’t know it to look at her.”

He gave me an amused look. “It’s the red suit,” he said. “She looks very powerful in it. Although not as powerful as she does in the black suit.”

He had a look in his eye that made me wonder if he was recalling an occasion when his wife had worn that black suit. When he shifted position on the stool I was embarrassed to realise he was probably aroused.

“She’ll be in again in a bit,” he told me, checking the watch on his left wrist. “We’re going to have lunch together.”

“We’re still serving lunch,” I told him, thinking that I’d like to see the two of them together in person – not that I was going to perv over them, or anything – I was just curious to see what they’d be like together, besides a damn sexy couple.

“Great. Can I get a look at the menu, then? I’ll let Daisy know what’s on offer, and then we can order before she gets here.”

“Sure.” I got him a menu card, and left him to look while I served some other customers. By the time they were fixed up he was just finishing up a call – presumably to his wife. I walked back to his spot at the bar and he held out the menu card. 

“Thanks,” he said. “We’ll each have the steak and fries with a side salad, please.”

“How do you want the steaks?” I asked.

“Medium, please.”

I nodded, making a note of the order, and went to put a reserved sign on one of the tables along the back wall of the room, which was the designated dining area. 

I had a steady stream of customers after that, and between serving them and sending Agatha, the trainee, into the crowded room to collect empties, I lost track of Daisy’s husband. The next time I had enough breathing space to look for him, he was looking across the room at the young woman as she slipped between the packed bodies, and the look he was giving her was pretty adoring. She put her hand on his shoulder and bent her head to kiss him, and I felt my stomach tighten and my whole body flush with heat again. The really embarrassing thing was that it wasn’t even that sexy a kiss, nor did it last very long, although I got the impression that’s because they were in a public place – seeing them together it seemed to me, somehow, that their private kisses would be pretty searing.

“Hey,” she said, on seeing me hovering. “Thanks for taking care of Phil for me.”

I nodded, too tongue-tied to actually speak for the moment. The idea of ‘taking care’ of either one or both of them had me flushing with desire again.

She looked from me to Phil. “Have you been exercising your famous charm again, Phil?” she teased, and he smirked at her, and I wondered how she hadn’t melted into a puddle. Then again, she was married to the man – perhaps his smirks were less devastatingly sexy once you were familiar with them.

“Would I?” Phil asked, and I wondered if I was imagining the little lilt of merriment in his voice.

“You’re a bad boy,” she told him, smirking herself, and I bit back a whimper, wanting her to tell me that I was a bad girl.

“We’re embarrassing Alex,” Phil told her, with a nod my way, and I hastened to reassure them that wasn’t true. Of course, I couldn’t tell them that I was distracted because I was wet with lust.

It was a relief when they moved over to their reserved table and I could get Agatha to serve them while I escaped to the staff bathroom to relieve myself. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard or so fast before.

I was also kinda relieved when they left some time later, leaving a generous tip with me to share with Agatha for ‘very friendly service’. I wasn’t sure I’d earned it, except maybe as a bonus for surviving dealing with two dangerously foxy people who’d made me horny as hell.

I resolved to buy a pack of batteries on the way home – I had a feeling I didn’t have enough batteries in the house for how hard I was going to work my sex toys once I got home.


End file.
